pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celadon Game Corner
Celadon Game Corner is located in Celadon City. You can bet one coin and play a game to win more coins. If you line up matching pictures on the reel machines, you can win more coins depending on the Game Corner. In Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, it has been shown as under the control by Team Rocket as Rocket Game Corner. In the Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, it is also instead shown as an amusement video arcade instead of a casino. Prizes TMs Generation I *TM23 (Dragon Rage) *TM15 (Hyper Beam) *TM50 (Substitute) Generation II *TM29 (Psychic) *TM32 (Double Team) *TM15 (Hyper Beam) Generation III *TM13 (Ice Beam) *TM23 (Iron Tail) *TM24 (Thunderbolt) *TM30 (Shadow Ball) *TM35 (Flamethrower) Generation IV *TM58 (Endure) *TM32 (Double Team) *TM10 (Hidden Power) *TM29 (Psychic) *TM74 (Gyro Ball) *TM68 (Giga Impact) Pokémon Pikachu You can buy a Pikachu in Pokémon Blue with 620 coins and in Pokémon Crystal with 2222 coins. Abra You can buy an Abra in Pokémon LeafGreen and Green with 120 coins, but in Pokémon Red, Blue, and FireRed, it will cost 180 coins. In Pokémon Yellow, it is more expensive: 230 coins. Horsea You can buy Horsea only in Pokémon Blue with 1000 coins. Clefable Another Pokémon you can buy only in Pokémon Blue with 2880 coins. Dratini You can buy dratini in Pokémon Red for 2400 coins and in Pokémon Blue for 5400. Porygon Porygon can be bought in all Generation I games. Its lowest price is in Pokémon Crystal: 5555 coins. In Pokémon Green and Leafgreen, it costs 6500 coins. In Pokémon Blue, it costs 8300 coins. Its highest price is in Pokémon Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver and FireRed: 9999 coins. Vulpix Vulpix can only be bought in Pokémon Yellow for 1000 coins. Wigglytuff Wigglytuff only appears as a Pokémon Yellow prize and costs 2680 coins. Scyther Scyther appears in Pokémon Red, Yellow, Firered. In Pokémon Red and Firered it cost 5500 coins, but in Pokémon Yellow it costs 6500. Pinsir Pinsir appears in Pokémon Blue, Yellow, Leafgreen. In Blue and Leafgreen, it costs 5500 coins, but in Yellow, it has the same price as Scyther. Nidorino and Nidorina In Pokémon Green, you can buy Nidorina, while in Pokémon Red, Nidorino. Both of them cost 1200 coins. Clefairy Clefairy appears in Red, Green, Leafgreen, Firered. In Green and Leafgreen, it costs 750 coins while in the other two versions, it cost 500 coins. Dratini Dratini appears in the same games as Clefairy. Like Clefairy, Dratini is cheaper in Red and Firered at the price of 2800 coins while in the other two versions it costs 4600 coins. Mr. Mime It appears at Gold, Silver, Heartgold and Soulsilver. It costs 3333 coins. Eevee At the same games that you can buy Mr. Mime you could buy Eevee at twice the price of Mr. Mime. Larvitar Larvitar can be bought only in Pokémon Crystal at the price of 8888. Items In the third generation games, items were available in the Game Corner. With 800 coins you could buy a Smoke Ball, with 1000 coins you could buy Charcoal, Mystic Water, and Miracle Seed, and with 1600 coins you could buy a Yellow Flute. In the fourth generation, none of the previous items appear in the Veilstone City Game Corner, but a few items cost 1000 coins like before: Silk Scarf, Wide Lens, Zoom Lens, Metronome. Category:Kanto locations Category:Game locations